The California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC) is one of eight National Primate Research Centers (NPRC's) funded by the National Institutes of Health, National Center for Research Resources (NIH/NCRR). As of May 1, 2009, the non-human primate animal colony at the CNPRC totaled 5,377 animals, 2,162 of which are housed indoors. During the past two years, the CNPRC purchased and installed eight modular animal buildings for indoor housing of nonhuman primates, necessary to keep pace with the expanding research program. Another building will be completed in the Fall of 2009. Each of these building has the capacity to house 80 animals, resulting in a total increase in indoor animal cages of 720. The CNPRC is requesting funding in the amount of $498,664 to purchase and install a Steris model 4601 rack washer to accommodate the recent 35% increase in cage wash activities. Total project cost is estimated to be $692,561. Our host institution will provided matching funds in the amount of $193,917 from non-federal sources in support of this project. An additional cage facility will accomplish the following: " Increase cage wash capacity to accommodate recent growth in CNPRC indoor caged housing to better accommodate current and future planned nonhuman primate research activities;" Minimize the distance between indoor animal rooms and the cage wash facility, which will: Improve infection control practices by minimizing the distance soiled cages will be transported;Reduce stress to the animals that occurs during the cage change process, by reducing the time required;Provide a backup facility to augment the current cage washer;" Improve cage repair efficiencies by co-locating with the Shop facility;" Improve safety by eliminating congestion in the existing cage wash area and eliminating the necessity for forklifts to carry caging across a main traffic corridor.